


It's Official

by Kumorastar



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumorastar/pseuds/Kumorastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there’s not enough ‘Peter-adopted-as-a-teenager’ stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Official

“You know, between Tony keeping me awake all night and you getting me up at an ungodly hour every morning I’m beginning to think that this some kind of endurance test I wasn’t told about,” Peter groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve couldn’t help but grin and ruffle the kid’s hair.

“No workout this morning. I promise. I just wanted to talk to you before I reported in.”

“About?” Peter (who was as much of a morning person as Tony Stark) fumbled for a coffee mug before heading to the freshly made pot, completely ignoring Steve until the man held up a very distinct manilla envelop.

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes roamed around the room, refusing to meet Steve’s.

“Yes, ‘oh’,” Steve said gently before laying the folder back down, “I was going to turn these in today on my way and I want to make sure that you’re still alright with that. Completely sure.”

Peter fidgeted under his serious look. Slowly he looked up to Steve’s gaze and felt his shoulders hunch up involuntarily.

“Are you still completely sure?,” he asked quietly.

Steve just gave him a warm smile and stepped closer.

“Tony and I told you we would be proud, and honored, to do this. We haven’t changed our minds, but if you don’t want it then we can still call the whole thing off.”

Peter glanced at the envelop. He took a deep breathe to steel himself.

“I want it.” He internally winced at the fact that he sounded more like a begging five year-old and less like a confident seventeen year-old.

Steve searched his face for the truth. Seeing no doubt, he gave a large grin and pulled Peter in for a hug.

“Glad to have you aboard son.”

Because after today, Peter Parker would no longer just be the orphan turned Spider-Man, but Peter Parker- official son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and sole heir of Stark Industries, and while daunting as it sounded, Peter couldn’t remember being happier in his life.


End file.
